Hontou ni?
by Zethsuo Rakku
Summary: Sakura berniat mencarikan calon istri untuk Kakashi. Yang pasti kunoichi itu bukan penyusup desa, pemberontak, atau pun naga dari negeri air. Memang ada siapa lagi selain mereka?


**Disclaimer: Naruto by Kishimoto Masashi.**

 **Hontou ni?**

"Sensei?"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau sudah punya kekasih?"

Kening Kakashi berkerut saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Diliriknya Sakura yang duduk di belakangnya, punggung mereka saling bersandaran. "Kenapa?"

"Sensei kan sudah mapan, kenapa tidak mencari pendamping hidup saja?"

Kakashi terdiam. Jarang sekali pikiran seperti itu terlintas di benaknya. Sakura terus mengamati aliran sungai jernih di dekat pohon tempat mereka duduk di bawahnya. Kotak makan siang yang ada di pangkuannya baru termakan setengah.

"Hampir semua orang yang seumuranmu sudah menikah, kupikir hanya Sensei saja yang belum menikah. Bahkan Gai-sensei juga sudah menikah. Apa Sensei tidak malu?"

"Tidak juga. Kenapa harus malu?" Jawab Kakashi sekenanya sambil menyuapkan makan siang ke mulutnya.

"Apa kau mau aku carikan calon istri?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada prihatin.

"Itu tidak perlu."

"Tidak. Aku akan mencarikanmu seorang istri, Sensei. Aku tidak mau kau menghabiskan sisa hidupmu sendirian. Sensei sudah mengorbankan banyak hal untuk Konoha, pasti ada banyak wanita di sini yang mau menikah denganmu. Apalagi dengan jabatan sebagai Rokudaime Hokage, mana ada yang menolak."

"Kau berlebihan, Sakura. Lagi pula aku tidak sendirian." Kakashi membela dirinya.

Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Seandainya Sensei punya perasaan yang normal..."

"Kau membuatku terdengar seperti pria homoseksual."

"Maksudku, sekalinya kau jatuh cinta pada wanita, mereka adalah musuhmu." Sakura seperti tidak mendengarnya. "Apa kau tidak bisa suka pada wanita yang baik-baik saja? Tidak seperti Hanare yang dulu menyusup desa, juga Kahyou yang mencoba membekukanmu di langit."

"Apa hubungannya dengan mereka, hah? Lagi pula mereka juga tidak sepenuhnya bersalah." Bela Kakashi. Wajahnya yang tidak tertutup masker sedikit memerah, mengingatkannya kembali saat Kakashi secara tidak sengaja berciuman dengan mereka.

"Tuh, kan, Sensei membela mereka. Pasti ada sesuatu di antara kalian. Tapi hubungan yang seperti itu tidak boleh terjadi. Itu bisa membahayakan desa." Sakura menghela napas. "Yah, kecuali Sensei mau mengampuni mereka, lalu menikahi salah satunya."

"Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka." Kakashi menegaskan sekali lagi.

"Iya, iya." Sakura pun tidak terlalu peduli. "Bagaimana kalau Sensei menikah saja dengan Mizukage Mei Terumi? Kudengar setelah rapat Gokage kemarin, beliau sedang mencari calon suami untuk dinikahi. Cocok sekali, kan?"

Kakashi hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Lagi pula beliau bilang tidak amu lama-lama menjadi Mizukage lagi, jadi tidak masalah kalau nanti menikah dengan Sensei dan tinggal di Konoha."

Kakashi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia kan sudah dijodohkan Sakura."

"Memang kenapa? Sepertinya beliau juga tidak mau dijodohkan. Kan cocok dengan Sensei. Sudah seumuran, sama-sama Kage lagi. Beliau juga cantik, kuat lagi. Kau tahu kan, Sensei, Mizukage Mei bisa menyemburkan uap panas dan lava dari mulutnya. Bahkan Susanoo Sasuke saja bisa dikalahkan." Ucapnya seperti penjual yang membujuk calon pembelinya.

"Kau membuatnya terdengar seperti naga, Sakura." Kakashi menutup kotak makan siangnya yang sudah kosong. Dengan udara segar di bawah pohon siang itu membuat Kakashi enggan menutup kembali wajahnya dengan masker.

"Bukan itu maksudku." Sakura mulai kesal. Niatan baiknya untuk mencarikan pasangan bagi Sensei kesayangannya itu ditolak mentah-mentah. Tetapi itu tdiak membuat dirinya menyerah begitu saja. "Kau menyebalkan."

Kakashi tertawa, senang sekali rasanya bisa menganggu Sakura.

"Sensei! Aku kan mau membantu mencarikan istri untukmu, Sensei. Kenapa Sensei malah menyebalkan sekali, sih?"

"Maa, maa ... bagaimana kalau aku menikah dengamu saja, eh?"

Kakashi menolehkan kepalanya sedikit, memandang Sakura yang masih bersandar di punggungnya. . Sontak Sakura memandang Kakashi dengan tidak percaya. Saat itu pula ia tidak sengaja melihat wajah Kakashi yang tidak tertutup masker sama sekali.

"Bagaimana Sakura?"

Wajah Sakura memerah, entah karena perkataan atau wajah Kakashi yang terpampang dengan bebas di sampingnya. Sakura tidak juga menjawab. Kakashi bercanda, kan?

"Aku tidak bercanda, Sakura." Kata Kakashi dengan serius. "Karena itulah aku belum juga mempunyai istri."

Barulah Sakura sadar kalau dia telah mengucapkannya, bukah hanya di pikirannya semata.

"Sensei ..."

"Hm?"

Dengan jelas, Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi dengan sebuah pukulan tepat di wajahnya. Mematahkan tulang hidungnya dengan keras dan membuatnya terlempar ke belakang beberapa meter. Tetapi, beberapa tahun kemudian, bisa dilihat dengan jelas dua Hatake kecil yang berlarian di desa Konoha.

Hatake kecil berambut perak dan bermata hijau.

Ficlet instan yang dibuat setelah tiba-tiba dapat ide pas ngerjain UAS. Hehe. Segaje itulah ...

See ya next fic! *if there is any :p


End file.
